


Compromise

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their relationship is a series of compromises.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor do I own 'The Almighty Johnsons'. I am not profiting off this.

Anders begins to store bags of his blood with notes on the fridge. Mitchell never heats it up enough, but the taste is still there. In exchange, he flips their mattress and washes the sheets again.

Their lunches are private, because he still struggles with control in crowds. Anders deals with furious clients all morning and needs the quiet.

Mitchell breaks out _The Real Hustle_ once he disappears for another super secret family meeting. If the meeting goes over an hour, he knows to hide the alcohol, because Anders will overdo it.

It turns into a fight sometimes. He opens another bag of blood and hides the alcohol as the clock ticks.


End file.
